Familiar Strangers
by JayBee1
Summary: When Jason and Eizabeth meet, not knowing that it's each other, how will their friendship unfold? *Spin of the movie You've Got Mail*
1. A New Computer

****

Disclaimer: 

I own nothing even resembling GH or the characters, only this story. Thanks.

****

Characters: 

Jason and Elizabeth--A few others for storyline purposes including Sonny, Carly, Courtney, Ric, Emily and possibly others

****

Storyline: 

Jason and Elizabeth become friends, not knowing who each other are. A spin on the movie You've Got Mail.

Enjoy! =o)

****

Current situation on GH and this story:

I am not sure if Courtney is still working at Kelly's right now or just at The Cellar, so for storyline purposes, she works at Kelly's. 

Elizabeth never got pregnant, but her and Ric are still seeing each other and are thinking about marrige. 

Courtney and Jason are engaged but are not planning to get married anytime soon. 

Carly is pregnant and Sonny and Ric still don't get along. 

Emily and Courtney are cordial to each other, but Elizabeth is Emily's best friend. 

The drug thing at the Cellar isn't important so in your mind, it did or didn't happen. 

Emily had breast cancer, but she's currently in remission and her and Zander are back together. 

The subject of Elizabeth and Zander's one night stand has come and gone with Emily.

I've always liked the idea of Luke being a kind of father figure to Elizabeth, so he might pop up.

Elizabeth is friends with Lucky and Summer, and the whole Matt thing isn't of any importance.

Sonny and Elizabeth are on speaking terms, and Carly is polite to Elizabeth, but they aren't really friends.

****

Familiar Strangers

****

Chapter 1: A New Computer

"What's that?" Courtney asks Jason as he walks into the penthouse.

"A computer. I thought that it's about time we get on. We need a fairly normal life, don't you say?"

"As close as we can get."

"That's what I thought." Jason smiles at her and takes the computer out of the bag. "I also want to see what the big deal is about the whole Internet thing. I wonder if it can link you to the whole world?"

"With technology these days, I wouldn't be surprised." Courtney giggles.

Jason takes the computer out of the packaging box and sets it on the desk. It's a black Dell laptop. He opens the top and pushes the POWER button. After it welcomes him, he goes through the process of logging onto the Internet and setting up their account.

"What do you want your email address to be?" Jason asks Courtney.

"I don't know. Maybe something like EngagedToTheBestManAlive or DeleriouslyHappy. What do you think?"

"I like it the first one, but I think it's too long. The second one is too. You'll have to come up with something else."

"I don't know. What do you want yours to be?"

"I had to set mine up at the store. It's LeatherJacket29."

"Nice. How about something like DinerWaitress for me?"

"Sounds cool. I'll put it in." Jason enters her name and they discuss passwords and all the other stuff.

"What are you going to look at first?" Courtney asks Jason.

"Well, I first time I get some free time, I want to check out some bike sites. What about you?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it until now."

"Well, you'll have sometime. I get it first."

"Do you now?"

"Well, who bought it?"

Courtney hesitates, "Good point." He laughs and then she laughs along with him. "Well, it's almost time for my shift at Kelly's so I better go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"See you." Courtney gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

---------------------------------

"Whatcha looking at Elizabeth?" Emily asks her as she looks over her shoulder. They're sitting at a small table at Kelly's diner near the door, gazing at the screen of a black, Dell, laptop computer.

"You're going to think I'm stupid, but I was looking at bike prices." Emily glares at her with a look of surprise. "I stumbled onto a site, and it got me wondering if there were any for sale in the area, and the prices."

"I see. And you have the money for one while working here at Kelly's?" Emily asks her.

"I'll save up, and I'm sure Ric would want to share it, so he might pay for some."

"I see." Emily sits down beside her just as Courtney enters the diner. Courtney and Emily say a polite hello and then she goes behind the counter and puts her apron on. "I know you don't like her, but she's engaged to my brother. I have to be nice."

"I know, and I understand."

"Thanks. Now about this bike, when did you want one?"

Courtney walks over to pour coffee into the cup of a man sitting at the table nearest to Elizabeth and Emily. She seems to notice their conversation when she overhears the subject of bikes.

"Ever since I first rode on one with Jason, a very long time ago. Gosh, I guess it's almost been four years now hasn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it has."

Courtney seems shocked that Elizabeth has ridden on a bike with Jason, much less known him for four years.

"There was something special about riding on a bike with Jason up on the cliff roads. It just made me forget about everything, you know. The wind is what I remember most. Now Jason and I barely ever speak. I just wish we could have the friendship we once had."

"I wish you could too. It would sure make my life easier if my best friends and my closest brother got along."

"I'm sure it would. Believe me, it would help me out a lot too."

Elizabeth and Emily browse through some web pages for a little while, pointing out miscellaneuos ones that are in their price range. Courtney keeps a little watch on them, for reasons she's not even sure of herself. Zander comes by and sits with the girls for a while and they talk about the bikes. After about 15 minutes or so, Emily and Zander leave to go to her check up appointment.

Elizabeth is now by herself looking at bikes when in comes Luke. They exchange greatings and have a small conversation, then Luke goes to the counter to pick up his order. He gives Courtney the money and then gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek as he passes by. On his way out of the door he turns around, winks at her and she smiles back.

After a little while of browsing, Elizabeth decides to give it up for the time being and closes up her computer. She puts it in the case and heads towards the counter. "Courtney, could you hand me my pay check right there?"

"Sure." As she picks up the envelope, she can't resist asking, "How long have you known Jason?"

This kind of surprises Elizabeth. "Well, when I was talking with Em, we figured it out to be around four years now. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if I heard you right. I didn't know you knew him for that long. Mind if I ask you another question about Jason?"

Elizabeth glances at her watch. "I've only got ten minutes, ask quick," she says rather coldly, but not impolite.

"How did you meet?"

"It was right after I thought Lucky had died. I was looking for trouble at Jake's and one guy tried to go to far. Jason stepped in and told him to leave. We started talking and we've been friends ever since. Well, until about a few months ago."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Now, my paycheck."

"Oh, sorry."

Elizabeth takes the check from Courtney and exits Kelly's, leaving Courtney with more questions than she started out with. "I guess I'll have to ask Jason about all of this," she thought to herself.


	2. Skeletons In The Closet

**__**

a/n: Just to clarify for a review I got from a Journey fan, this will ultimatly be a Jason/Liz story. I just like to take my time, and make sure everything is done right to be good to the true characters. The email thing might take a while to come up, but I had some interesting ideas to add so I hope you won't mind. Happy reading and I appreciate the reviews.

****

Chapter 2: Skeletons in the Closet

Courtney walks into the penthouse after her shift. Jason was either still on the computer or got on again.

"Are you still on the computer?" Courtney asks.

"If by 'still' you mean got off, talked to Sonny, took care of some business, then got on again, then yes." Jason said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me mister. I just had an interesting, small mind you, conversation with Elizabeth."

Jason glances up and over twards her. "All kidding aside, what did you all talk about?"

"I over heard her talking to Emily, and the subject of you came up, so I listened closely. She told Emily that you've known each other for four yeards now and that you used to go for rides on your motorcycle on the cliff roads."

Jason looks confused. "So what did you all talk about?"

"I just wanted to confirm the information I heard and I asked her how you two met."

"What did she say?"

"That you saved her from some guy at Jake's. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Courtney looks hurt in some way. "Is there something wrong?"

"You should have tol dme sooner that you took her on motorcycle rides, saved her at a bar and God knows what else."

"I didn't think it would matter."

"I didn't think so either, until I found out you had a long history with her." There was an awkward silence. "There had to be something we've done that you all never did."

Jason is silent for a bit before saying, "Elizabeth and I never made love."

Courtney runs over to him and hugs him. After they break apart, she asks him, "Can we go for a ride?"

Jason is hesitant. "Taking you for a ride on the cliff roads would be like me dancing with Elizabeth to our song. It's kind of something we did together, just the two of us, as friends."

"Did Carly ever go on a ride with you on your bike?"

"Nope, just Elizabeth."

"So it's just your thing with her? No one else?" Courtney seems kind of hurt by this.

"I'm sorry, but it would just be too awkward for me."

"I see." She pauses. "Is there anything else in your past with Elizabeth that I should know about? Anything else significant?"

He looks at her and says quitely, "She took care of me once...when I was shot out in the snow."

This takes a while to sink into Courtney's mind. "You did go to the hospital?"

"Elizabeth knew how I hated them, so she took care of me in her studio, with some help from Bobbie."

Courtney hesitates, and starts to cry before asking him her final question. "Did you love her."

"I did." Jason stops a minute before finishing. "There will always be a place in my heart for Elizabeth. When you have a history with someone like that, you never stop loving them. But I'm in love with you."

Courtney starts to walk over to Jason when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jason shouts through the door.

"It's me, Emily. We need to talk."

Jason looks at Courtney before opening the door. Courtney doesn't look pleased that they've been interrupted. Jason mouths to her, "She's my sister." Courtney nods and her opens the door.

"Hey." Emily says before hugging him. Jason squeezes her tight and then drops her. "We need to talk," she glances over at Courtney, "Alone."

"I don't have anything to hide from Courtney," Jason says.

"Yeah, I know you don't, but I do." Jason looks over at Courtney. 

"Okay, I'll just go over and visit Michael." Courtney says with a hint of disappointment.

"Thanks," Emily calls after her.

After the door is shut, Jason and Emily go over to the couch and sit down. "So, what do you need Em?" Jason asks.

"I'm tired of you and Elizabeth not being able to be in the same room with each other."

"Em..."

"Hear me out. Please?" Jason nods reluctantly. "You all used to be close, and now all you ever do is fight."

"She's the one who left me. I tried to get her back, but she would have anything to do with me."

"You all were together?" Emily asks in shock.

"Not really, but we were talking about it."

"What happened?"

"After Sonny was revealed to be alive, she got upset because I didn't tell her. She doesn't like when I keep big secrets from her. I guess I can't blame her, but I did tell her that there would be things I couldn't tell her."

"I know you did. But don't you think that Sonny's death would affect her emotionally?"

"I didn't think her and Sonny were that close, so I didn't worry about it."

"While you were gone, they got to be good friends. They cared about each other and looked out for each other. She would defend him to everyone and he'd defend her to Carly, and that's not an easy task."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Jason sighs before continuing. "I cared about her so much, that I didn't want her to worry about me. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me."

"Didn't she tell you on more that one occasion that she didn't care that you kill people for a living? I think that you just didn't want to believe that someone could care about you."

"Courtney cares about me and I don't push her away."

"Why did you push Elizabeth away and not Courtney now?"

"I love Courtney and she loves me. We want to build a life together."  


"I see that, but why won't you push her away if you care about her so much, like you claim to have cared about Elizabeth?"

"I did care about Elizabeth! Don't go around saying that I didn't!"

"I'm sorry. Did I touch a nerve?"

"Em, are you saying that I don't love Courtney as much as I loved Elizabeth?"

"So you DID love Elizabeth didn't you."

"Yes, I did. But now I am in love with Courtney."

"You are saying that so much, that I am starting to think that you are saying it to convince yourself, and not me."

"Em. I love Courtney. Right now, I don't see anything changing that."

"Could you at least try to be cordial to Elizabeth when you are around her? For me? She's my best friend, and you are my brother. I need you to get along."

"Okay, okay. But I want you to make friends with Courtney. It's important to ME that you two get along. Okay?"

"Okay." Emily hugs Jason and he hugs her back. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too Em." They let go and he walks her to the door. "Bye now."

"Bye." She leaves, leaving Jason with some new thoughts.


	3. A New Friend and Old Memories

****

Chapter 3: A New Friend and Old Memories

A few days later, Elizabeth is working at Kelly's when Emily comes up to the counter. "How've you been Liz?"

"I've been fine. I haven't seen you for a few days. Where've you been?"  


"Well, Mom and Dad have been wanting me to take it easy, so I took a few days off and just hung around the house with Grandmother." 

"I bet she enjoys that."

"I hope she does, or else I've just been annoying the crap out of her for the past three days."

"Don't worry, Lila loves everyone."

"I know. So what's been happening with you? Anything new and exciting happen?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, when I ws searching for bike prices, I came across this guy on the internet. He seems really nice and we've been emailing each other, just talking about nothing."

"Have you been cheating on Ric?"

"Are you kidding? I love Ric and I definatly wouldn't cheat on him, especially someone on the internet."

"Well, I actually was kidding. So tell me about this guy."

"Well, he's actually from Port Charles, small world huh? We've decided to keep our identities a secret so if we run into each other, then it wouldn't be awkward. He's engaged as a matter of fact, and very committed to his job."

"Sounds cool, do you all talk about a lot of personal things, like your history?"  


"We've also decided to not talk about that either, because that could reveal who we are."

"So does Ric know about this internet guy?"  


"He knows that I've been emailing someone that I met on the internet, so yes he does."

"I see. Do you think you'll ever meet this guy in person?"

"We've only been talking for about three days, so that hasn't even come up yet."

Emily stops asking question for a bit and they talk about her remission and how her check up went. When Elizabeth's shift is up, she tells Emily that she is going over to her studio to go through all of her old stuff and put it into storage. It's getting to cluttered she says.

Elizabeth leaves just as Courtney walks in and they don't look at each other as they pass.

As Courtney walks up to the counter, Emily gets ready to leave. "Are you leaving? I has hoping that we could talk."

"Well, I have to go meet Zander, so I only have about five minutes. Is it importnat?"

"Not really. I just wanted to talk to you, and get to know you a little better. It's important to Jason that we get along."

"I don't have anything against you, so there aren't any problems."

"Elizabeth and I don't get along, so I was wondering if that caused you any problems?"

"No. I respect Elizabeth's opinion about certain things, but that doens't mean that we have to lile the exact same people. Right?"

"Right. Thanks. I was getting worried that you wouldn't like me because of that."

"Don't worry. I love Jason, so I hope there are no problems between us."

"Me too."

---------------------------------------

Elizabeth walks into her studio and turns on the lights. She throws the keys on the table near the door, sets her bag down, and closes the door. As she walks over tot he couch, there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Elizabeth calls through the door.

"It's me, Ric. Can I come in?"

Elizabeth walks over to the door and opens it. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see if I could help you. Nice door by the way. No one will be able to break into here. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well, I was kidnapped one time. Some guys were trying to get to Jason and we were close at the time, so they used me. After he found me, he had this door installed so it would be harder for them to break in and take me."

"I didn't know you and Jason had such a past." RIc seems a little worried.

"Yeah, I've known him for about four years now. We were really close once upon a time."

"I see that." There's an awkward pause. "So, shall we get to work?"

"Yes, we shall," Elizabeth replies. 

Ric takes off his coat and slings it over the couch. He walks over to a pile of paintings as Elizabeth goes over to her supply shelves. Ric starts going through the paintings, putting some in boxes for storage and picking some out to put up in their apartment. One imparticular catches his eye. "What about this one? This is too good for storage. I think it would look great over the mantle."

Elizabeth turns around and seems shocked at the one he's talking about. "Actually, I painted that for someone a long time ago. I think it's about time I give it to them."

"Good idea. Who wouldn't want this painting? It's gorgeous."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says. HSe starts back to work, putting a lot of the supplies in boxes for storage. "I think it's about time for him to have it," she says under her breath.


	4. Author's Note

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated ofr a while, but summer's been hectic (spelling?) with two vacations already. I've barely had time to write. Here's two chpaters to make up for it. I hope you enjoy them because I enjoy your feedback. 

Thanks for being patient

-JayBee


	5. An Unexpected but belated Gift

****

Chapter 4: An Unexpected (but belated) Gift

Jason and Courtney are having a dinner at their penthouse with Sonny and Carly. Latisha is watching Michael. They are all sitting around the dinner table behind his sofa. They're eating and talking and laughing and having a good time. Courtney gets up and takes their empty plates. "Who wants dessert?" 

"Oh, I'm so full. I don't think I have room for more," Sonny remarks.

"And I'm just about to burst," says Jason.

Carly pops in saying that Sonny doesn't want her to have anything too sweet because of the baby.

"So no one?"

"I don't think so," Jason answers her.

She sets the dishes back on the table saying that she'll get them later when there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she says and heads over to the door. She opens it and is shocked to see Elizabeth standing before her. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

This shocks everyone else in the room as well. Jason, Sonny and Carly all get up and walk over.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting something, I just need to talk to Jason for a minute. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Jason responds rather coldly. Courtney lets her in and she goes to sit on the couch with Sonny and Carly.

Jason and Elizabeth are standing by the door and Elizabeth is holding a paper bag. "Can you make this kinda quick?"

"Yeah, uh...I was going through my studio. I'm putting some stuff in storage because it's getting rather crowded in there. Anyway, I came across this painting." 

She lifts _The Wind_ out of the bag. Jason exhales sharply. Everyone on the sofa are looking at them, and able to hear every word they're saying, and Courtney starts to get nervous.

"You said that you wanted me to keep it so you would have something to come back to after your long trips to Italy, Florida, and other places. We've both moved on, so I don't want you to feel like you have anything to come back to. I think we both know that we're over in every way, so I wanted to give it to you. You can trash it, burn it, or put it up somewhere, I don't really care, but I wanted you to be able to decide."

Jason is speachless. Subconsciencely he still wanted her to have it, so he might be able to go back to it one day, but he thought that she didn't want that anymore, so he took it from her. "Uh, thanks," he says quietly. "Thanks for keeping it for so long. You know, I still think it's the best painting I've ever seen."

Elizabeth doesn't know what to make of that comment. "Well, thanks. I better be going and let you get back to your guests."

"Yeah. Thanks again for dropping it by."

"No problem. Take care." She turns around and opens the door. As she walks out, she glances back at him. She turns around and he closes the door behind her. 

Sonny, Carly and Courtney are shocked by what they just witnessed. Carly is this first to break the ice, "I didn't know you all were that close that she painted something for you."

"You all heard all of that?"

"Every word." Courtney says shortly.

Sonny and Carly feel the tension between Jason and Courtney so they excuse themselves and go home to Michael. Jason sets the painting down, walks over to the couch and sits down beside Courtney. He can tell that he won't like what's coming.

"Why didn't you mention the painting?" Courtney asks quietly.

"Honestly, I'd forgotten about it until now."

"I can't take any more surprises about your relationship with Elizabeth. Too much had been revealed in a short ammount of time and it's starting to get to me."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to change the past." Jason pauses for second. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to explain to me the important events in your history with her, but not tonight. I've had enough. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay, some other time."

"Thanks." They walk up the stairs hand in hand and when they turn, Jason glances down the stairs to where he set _The Wind_.


	6. Important Emails

****

Chapter 5: Important Emails

A few days later, Elizabeth can't hold it inside herself of what she's done. She has to confide in someone, so she goes over to the computer and starts writing to her new friend: 

LeatherJacket29.

Dear LeatherJacket29,

I just ended a relationship with a friend that I am not so sure that I wanted to end. If I go back now, it will seem like I want more than a friendship and I don't right now. All I want is their friendship back. I don't know what to do. Do you have any suggestions? I'm desperate.

Thanks,

PainterNY

She hesitated before she sent the letter, and finally decided to send it. As she said in the letter, she was desperate.

---------------------------------

In his penthouse, Jason is on the computer. It signs onto the internet and tells him "You've got mail." Jason rolls his eyes at the remark made my the computer and opens his mailbox. *She written back. I need to talk to her too.* He thinks to himself. He opens the letter and reads it. *It seems as if we are going through the same thing. Maybe we should meet._*_ He writes back:

__

Dear PainterNY,

I am kind of going through the same thing. Maybe you should tell the guy that you'd like to be friends again. I've also been thinking. We've been talking for a while and I've grown to trust and get to know you. I was wondering if you would like to meet, face to face? If you don't, there is no prussure, but I would really like to meet you. Write back soon.

-LeatherJacket29

*Do we really want to meet?* He sends the letter without thinking too much more about it. "If I think about it too much, I'll never do it," he thinks aloud. "I only hope she'll want to meet me."

---------------------------------

Elizabeth is working behind the counter at Kelly's when Emily walks in. "Hey Liz, how've you been?'

"I've been fine, but I need to pick your brain about something."

"Shoot."

"Thanks. You know that guy I've been emailing?"

"Don't tell me you're falling for him!"

"I'm not, but I've gotten to know him and trust him *she thinks about repeating his words* and he wants to meet. Is it me or does it seems harmless?"

"I don't know. You hear horror stories about internet dating..."

Elizabeth interrupts, "We aren't dating!"

"I know, but just for the sake of argument I'm using that term." Elizabeth rolls her eyes and Emily giggles at her. "Do you really think he's okay?"

Elizabeth hesitates. "Yeah, I do."

"Then do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you feel comfortable with it, then do it."

"Thanks. I needed the encouragement."

"Sure. Anytime."

Elizabeth glances down at her watch and tells Emily that it's time for her to go because he shifts over. She takes off her apron, picks up her purse, gives Emily and hug and a kiss on the cheek, and leaves. 

---------------------------------

Back at her studio, she sits down at her computer. She takes a deep breath and types the shortest, but most important email she's ever written:

__

LeatherJackey29,

Okay. I'll be at The Grill tomorrow at eight. I'll be wearing a red dress. Try not to be late.

-PainterNY

---------------------------------

Jason exhales sharply as he reads her note. He responds just as short:

__

Dear PainterNY,

I'll be there in a leather jacket (of course), jeans and a black shirt.

Sincerely,

LeatherJacket29

*Oh my! I hope I'm doing the right thing.* He thinks to himself. *What'll I tell Courtney?*

---------------------------------

****

"Courtney?!" Jason calls up the stairs.

She comes running down the stairs. It's almost eight o-clock the next night and he is dressed as he says. "Yeah?"

"I am going to meet someone at The Grill. I don't know when I'll be home."

"Is it business?"

After taking a deep breath, he says, "No."

"Who are you meeting?" Courtney asks nervously.

"I don't know exactly. It's someone I met on the internet on the bike site."

"Why do you need to meet them?"

"We've been talking for a few months now and we decided to meet. Are you okay with this?"

"Is it a guy?"

"No, she's not."

"I knew you've been distant lately. Are you having an affair on the internet?"

"No! I love you Courtney. I just want to meet her."

"Okay, but please be careful. You never know what kind of strangers you'll meet on the internet."

"I will. I promise."

---------------------------------

Jason is sitting at a table for two at The Grill. It's 7:55. He didn't want to be late. Then, just as he looks up, he sees a petite brunette wearing a red dress, with her back turned to him. He takes a deep breath before walking over to her *The moment of truth,* he thinks to himself. He gets up from the table and heads over. When he's a mere three feet away from her, she turns around. 

"Elizabeth?" He gasps.


	7. The Real Question

A/N: This story may seem like it's a Jason/Courtney pairing for a while, but, believe me, I am a fan of Jason and Liz. I just want to make sure that they get back together in the right way, and not make it seem like they weren't really in love with the people they are with now, because that's not the way things work. I want this to seem realistic, well...as realistic as it can, being a fanfic about a soap. So my fellow Liason fans, just wait and I promise you...this will come to be our Happily Ever After we are all waiting for. 

Please be patient because I want to write this right and I can't do that by writing whenever I have the chance. I have to be in the mood to write or else it won't turn out the way I want it to. I like Ric's character so I won't make him seem like a bad guy, but I won't show mercy on Courtney because I just don't like her. I will show her a certain amount of respect because Jason loved her, but he won't for much longer. 

Also, I am uncertain how much I will write after Elizabeth and Jason are together. Probably just a little about the beginning of their relationship and then an epilogue. Maybe a wedding or something of that sort. If you tell me your preferences in your reviews, I will take them into consideration.

Thanks for reading this long A/N, but I just needed to explain a few things. I appreciate the reviews and thanks for reading this story. (Also: Don't hold back in the reviews, if you don't like something, please tell me. I want to work on my abilities as a writer.)

-JayBee

****

Chapter 7: The Real Question

It's been around two weeks since Jason and Elizabeth found out that they still wanted to be friends, but nothing more. She was still with Ric, and he was moving on with Courtney. Marriage plans have started moving forward with Jason and Courtney, with help from Carly. Courtney seems to be okay with Jason and Elizabeth becoming friends again, but it took a lot of explaining to get her to realize how it happened. The wedding plans have helped her see that Jason loves her and is only friends with Elizabeth. 

Carly is going to be the matron of honor and of course Sonny is the best man. Emily is a bridesmaid and Jason has agreed to have Zander as a groomsman. Mike is going along with the wedding and is planning to walk his daughter down the aisle. Michael is going to be the ring bearer and has been practicing his walk with a pillow nonstop (with encouragement from his mother.) Elizabeth has been helping out a little bit here and there. Carly has come to realize that she is Jason's friend and Jason would want her to be a part of the special day. Courtney seems okay with Elizabeth helping out and they have learned to be nice to each other.

They have set the wedding date to be in one week. The dresses have been picked out along with the tuxes. The church is booked and the reverend understands about their situation. Flowers are picked out for the bouquets, the reception hall is also been booked. Everything is going according to plan.

Elizabeth is now working at Kelly's when Emily walks in. "Hey Liz! How've you been?"

"Great. How about you?"

"The wedding is taking control of my life, but everything is going to be great."

"I bet. The way you talk about it, it seems like it'll be beautiful."

"Yeah, it will. Are you coming?"

"Why wouldn't I? Jason and I have been getting along great. Things are just the way they used to be."

"They way they were when you were both hiding your true feeling for each other?"

"Not that way Em. We're friends and it feels great to talk to him again."

"So you don't think about his in any other way?"

"Are you trying to wreck this wedding Em, because pushing me is not the kind of thing that should be happening right now?"

"I just want to make sure that past feelings won't ruin this day for Jason and Courtney."

"I love Ric. We may not be in that place of marriage right now, but I am still in a relationship."

"So you don't have deeper feeling for Jason?"

"Not like I used to Emily, no."

There's silence for a minute before someone calls Elizabeth over to refill their cup of coffee. Emily still seems doubtful. As Elizabeth walks back over to Emily, she starts to think of Jason and their past. *I used to care for him more, but now things are different. He's moved on and so have I. We're both happy.*

"What are you thinking about?"

"What you've said."

"And?"

"I'm happy with Ric."

"But the real question is: do you think that you could be happier with Jason?"

--------------------------------------------

Zander is helping Jason get fitted for his tux. Sonny is at a doctor's appointment with Carly for their new baby, so he couldn't' be there.

"So, how has your friendship been going with Elizabeth?"

"It's nice to talk to her again. I had forgotten how much she meant to me as a friend."

"There's nothing more between you? I mean, I fell for her once before, and it wasn't the easiest thing to get over."

"We have both moved on. She loves Ric and I love Courtney. It's that simple."

"It seems that way."

"What do you mean by 'It _seems_ that way'?"

"Well, you can never be sure about what someone else is feeling until they tell you. I learned that the hard way."

"I know that, Zander, but Courtney and I love each other."

"Okay, what ever you say. It's just that..."

"It's just that what?"

"When Elizabeth and I slept together, and you found out, you didn't seem too happy about it. I don't see how you couldn't care about her that way anymore. The way I saw you with her last summer just made it seems that you two had something that even I couldn't disrupt."

"I don't know what happened. When we spent so much time apart, we just drifted away from each other. I still care about her as a friend."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'm happy with Courtney."

"Yeah, I know that too. But the question you should ask yourself now is, Could you be happier with Elizabeth?"

A/N: Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, but I like using them. It keeps you reading, and I plan on using them often, so get used to it. *hehe* -JayBee


	8. Wedding Eve

****

Chapter 8: Wedding Eve

It's the day before the wedding and everyone is at a rehearsal dinner at Sonny's penthouse. Sonny and Jason are at the ends of the table while Courtney and Carly are on one side of the table, and Emily and Zander are on the other side. 

Sonny taps his spoon against his glass and everyone gets quiet. Sonny stands up and starts his toast. "When I first found out that my best friend and my sister were in a relationship, I over-reacted a little bit."

"A little bit? You forced them apart!" Carly playfully yells at him.

"Yeah, okay. I over-reacted a lot." There's laughter around the table. "Anyway, that I see them together, I understand why they stayed together. They love each other. They make a perfect match for one another. And I can honestly say that when I see them together, Jason looks happier than I had seen him in a while. I'm glad that someone could do that to you. To Jason and Courtney." Sonny raises his glass and the others follow suit. They all take a sip from their glasses.

There's a bunch of small talk for a while, then everyone realizes what time it is. "Well now, I think it's time we turn in. It's a big day tomorrow," Carly declares. "Jason, you're staying at Jakes tonight right? I mean, you can't _both_ stay at the penthouse. It's bad luck."

"Yeah, Jake's reserved a room for me," Jason tells her. 

Carly seems satisfied with that, walks over to him and gives him a hug. "I'm so happy for you Jason. I'm so glad that you've found someone."

Jason seems a little hesitant but replies, "Me too." He kisses her on the cheek and then Emily comes over and gives him a hug.

"I love you Jase. I'm so happy for you," she says in his ear as they hug.

"Thanks. I love you too." They break their hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Em." Jason calls after her as she walks out with Zander.

When Emily and Zander are in the elevator, Emily asks Zander, "Did you talk to him about Liz?"

"Yeah, it's been kinda weird giving advice to someone that you don't really get along with."

"Thanks. I like Courtney, but I don't see the love in his eyes, when he's with Courtney, as strong as when I see him with Elizabeth. I didn't want him making a mistake."

"Well, I guess all you can hope for is that they do something about it tonight. You did talk to Elizabeth, right?"

"Oh yeah. I am hoping she makes a move if he doesn't." The elevator opens and they walk out.

--------------------------------------------

"Bye Jason. I'll see you tomorrow," Courtney says. They kiss for a brief second and then Carly pulls her away and takes her across the hall.

Sonny walks over to Jason after they leave. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here instead of Jake's?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I kind of want to stay there on last time. Besides, I'd probably run into Courtney sometime, and that wouldn't make Carly very happy," Jason says with a chuckle.

Sonny laughs along with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!"

-------------------------------------------

As Jason is walking along the docks, he can't help but remember the conversation he had with Zander a week ago *_Could you be happier with Elizabeth?_ I guess I'll never know. Tomorrow's the big day. Snap out of it Jason! You love Courtney, and she loves you. You'll be happy together. Why am I doubting myself?* He exhales sharply as he still thinks. *I need to find out once and for all if I still have feelings for Elizabeth.* With that, he heads in the direction of Elizabeth's studio. *Gosh, I hope she's there.*

------------------------------------------

Elizabeth is painting in her studio. *It's Jason's wedding tomorrow. _Do you think you could be happier with Jason?*_ She thought about that question that Emily asked her a week ago. *I guess I'll never know. He's getting married, Elizabeth. MARRIED! Come on now. You love Ric. Stop thinking about what might have been.*

She sets her paint brush down and just as she does so, there's knock at the door. She can feel that it's him out there, but she doesn't know if she wants to let him in. He knocks again and calls her name. "Elizabeth? Are you there? I need to talk to you!"

She walks over to the door and opens it. "Hey, Jason. Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything's not okay," Jason says shortly as her walks in the door. Elizabeth shuts it behind him and follows him into her studio. He's looking out the window and Elizabeth walks up behind him. She's about two feet away when he turns around suddenly. He walks two steps and is inches from her face. She can feel his breath on her skin. He leans in suddenly and kisses her deeply. It takes her by surprise, and then she kisses him back.

They kiss for a while, when Elizabeth pulls back. "We shouldn't do this, Jason." They pause for a minute, just looking at each other. "Why did you kiss me? You're getting married tomorrow, and I don't think that was the smartest thing to do under those circumstances."

"I just needed to know if I was over you, and I figured the only way I could really find out is if I kissed you. If I felt something, then I would tell Courtney it's off because I need to make sure that I am marrying the perfect person. If I feel the slightest feeling for someone else, I shouldn't go through with this wedding." 

Jason looks far into Elizabeth's eyes. She looks right back at him. "So, what did you feel?"


	9. What He Felt

****

Chapter 9: What He Felt

"So, what did you feel?"

Jason doesn't answer her. He just walks past her and leaves her studio. After he's gone, Elizabeth does and sits on her couch. She places her head in her hands and starts crying. It's one of those deep cries that get you choked up. She glances up and says to herself, "I felt something. More that I wanted."

------------------------------------------

Outside her studio, Jason is leaning back against her door. "What did I feel? More than I wanted." He closes his eyes and then walks off.

------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jason wakes up in his room at Jake's. *I've got to tell Courtney that I can't go through with this wedding. But how?* He gets out of bed and gets dressed. He supposed to go to Sonny's to get ready. Carly will keep Courtney in their penthouse while he's there. 

He leaves his room and walks downstairs. Jake's at the bar. "Hey Mr. Groom!" she shouts to him. "Today's the big day. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Jake. I'll need it."

"Don't worry about it too much. She's a lucky girl. By the way, who is she? That brunette that you were here with a lot a long time ago?"

"No, this is someone else. Her name's Courtney, but to be honest, I don't think that I can go through with it."

"Why not Jase?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Well, that's a good reason. You better tell her before you get to the altar. That kind of thing will humiliate a girl."

"I know, but she's gung-ho on not seeing me until the wedding. She says it's bad luck."

"Well, if she sees you before the wedding, she'll be getting bad news, so I guess she's right."

"Yeah. I guess." Jason pauses for a minute. "Thanks for everything, Jake. I appreciate it." He kisses her on the cheek, and leaves.

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth is working at Kelly's when Emily walks in and calls out, "Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hey Em." Elizabeth responds rather sullenly. "How's everything going this morning? No major mishaps I assume?" Elizabeth is prodding to see if Jason has called off the wedding.

"Everything's great. I was just wondering if you are still coming to the wedding? Zander wanted to offer you a ride."

"That's really thoughtful, but I changed my mind. I'm not going to go."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I just remembered all that I felt about Jason before, and I think it'll be too uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but are you sure? I'm sure Jason would want you there."

"I don't think so, but have a good time. Congratulate Jason for me."

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Em. See you later."

--------------------------------------

Jason walks into Sonny's penthouse and is immediately swarmed by Sonny and Carly. "Hey, where've you been? The wedding is only in two hours!" Carly screams at him.

"I said goodbye to Jake. She's done so much for me in the past, I just wanted to tell her good bye."

"I see. Well, I have to go help Courtney get ready. Get ready! You're leaving for the church in an hour."

"Hold, on Carly, I need to talk to Courtney. There's something..."

Carly interrupts him, "It's bad luck to see her before this wedding. You need to get ready."

"But Carly..."

"NO! It's bad luck. You'll see her in two hours. I'm sure it can wait. Sonny," she turns to her husband. "Don't let him out this door."

"Sure thing. Bye hun, give my love to Courtney."

"I will. Bye guys!" Carly leaves and Sonny brings Jason's tux over to him. "Put this on. You don't have to put the tie on or the coat now, but just get ready."

"Sonny, I really need to talk to Courtney. It's important."

"You're getting married, man. Nothing is more important than this day for you," Zander tells him.

"Sonny," Jason starts.

"Jason. I can't let you over there. Carly would freak and a death wouldn't be the best thing to happen today. Everything is going perfectly. You just need to relax."

"Okay, I'm going to go change." Jason heads upstairs. *I'll sneak over later.* He thinks to himself as he goes up the stairs.

--------------------------------------

Over at the other penthouse, it's ten minutes 'till they leave, Courtney is in her slip, Emily and Carly are in bridesmaids' dresses, and the dress in lying over the couch. Carly is helping her with her makeup and Emily is fixing her own hair, when all of a sudden there's a knock on the door.


	10. The Wedding

****

Chapter 10: The Wedding

"Who is it?" Carly yells through the door.

"It's Zander."

Carly goes over to answer the door and he comes walking in, in his tux. Emily goes over and gives him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Sonny sent me over to see how much progress you all are making."

"It's all going well. We just need to finish hair and make-up," Courtney tells him. "I'm putting my dress on at the church so I don't get it messed up."

"Okay. I'll report back." Zander turns to Emily, "Are we giving Elizabeth a ride?"

"No, she decided not to come."

"Why?" Courtney asks.

"She said it would feel too weird. I don't blame her, but she did say to send along her congratulations."

"Okay, well, "I'll see you three beauties at the church, since I don't need to pick up Elizabeth."

"Bye Zander." Emily calls after him.

After he's gone, Courtney heaves a big sigh. "I'm relieved Elizabeth's not coming. I think it's better."

"Yeah, it might make the day go a little easier," Carly adds.

"Sure, whatever's better for you," Emily says sympathetically. *This wedding shouldn't happen." She thinks silently, but she couldn't say anything, because she wants her brother to be happy. *Even if it's with the wrong woman.*

-------------------------------------

At the church, the guests have arrived and are sitting in the pews. Sonny, Jason, Zander and the minister are in the vestibule behind the sanctuary, while Courtney, Carly, Emily, Mike, and Michael are in a room that leads into the aisle. Michael is holding the rings on a pillow and practicing his walk, while Carly is talking Courtney out of her nerves. There are guards placed @ the inside of the entrance because it has started to rain outside.

Back in the other room, Jason is jittery. *I guess I have to tell her during the wedding. There's nothing else I can do. Gosh, I don't want to go through with this wedding. I can't do this to Elizabeth. I can't believe I didn't answer her.* 

Sonny walks over to him and tells him, "I'm so happy for you and my sister. I am glad you are finally happy."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong, man?" Sonny asks worried.

"It's my wedding. I'm nervous."

"Yeah, okay. We've got five minutes until we go out there. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth is working at Kelly's along by the counter. It isn't busy, so she told Penny that she could go home. An hour ago, she broke up with Ric because she didn't feel the spark anymore. He was understanding, and is leaving town because he got a new job. She goes over to a table for two and starts wiping it down when Luke Spencer comes in.

"How's it going darlin'? Why aren't you at that big wedding? Your pal Jason is getting married."

"It would be a little too uncomfortable for me to go watch him get married," Elizabeth says sullenly.

"Why? What happened?" Luke gets interested and they sit down at the table she had just wiped.

"I think that I felt something more than friendship before. It just would feel to weird."

Luke gets very warm with his responses. Elizabeth had always been like a daughter to him. "Have you told him? Maybe he feels the same way."

"I don't think so. He's getting married. He's moved on. It's too late."

"It's only too late after he kisses the bride." Luke smiles at her. "I'll watch the diner. It's partly mine anyway."

"I can't barge in on his wedding! He doesn't feel that way anyway."

"How do you know?"

Elizabeth smiles back at him. She runs behind the counter and unties her apron. Then she grabs her jacket, runs to the door, and instead of running out, she back tracks and gives Luke a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem." He smiles as she runs out the door, into the rain, and towards the church.

-------------------------------------

Jason is standing at the front of the church with the minister to his right, and Sonny and Zander to his left. The organist starts playing a hymn when the back doors open. Michael walks through first, carrying his pillow, and walking perfectly. Then comes Emily and Carly, both in lavender bridesmaids' dresses, each carrying a bouquet of daisies. The Wedding March sounds from the organ when Courtney and Mike appear at the doorway. Courtney is in an elegant, white dress, with a long train behind it. They start walking down the aisle and the guards close the doors behind them.

When Courtney and Mike reach the front, Jason steps down and takes Courtney's arm. Then the reverend starts. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Courtney Matthews Quartermaine to Jason Morgan...." Jason stops listening for a moment but is brought back just in time to hear, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Mike says proudly and goes to sit with Courtney's mother in the second pew. Jason and Courtney take a step towards each other, then forwards towards the minister. The minister then preaches about the meaning of love and the importance of this commitment. Then he says, "If anyone here can give just reason that these two should not be joined in holy wedlock, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

Now was his chance. He had to do it, or it would be too late. "I can't do this," Jason says quietly. 


	11. The Truth At Last

****

Chapter 11: The Truth At Last

Only the people closest to him could hear him. "I can't do this."

"What?" Courtney asks more loudly.

"I'm sorry, Courtney, but I can't go through with this wedding. I can't marry you."

Emily smiles a little bit, and only hopes that he means that he loves Elizabeth. Courtney, appalled, continues, "Why? What's wrong? Jason, I thought you loved me. Do you?"

"I'm so sorry Courtney, I was trying to tell you before the wedding, but Sonny and Carly wouldn't let me in to see you. Last night, I found out that I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who? Who else could you possibly...." Courtney stops. She realizes now why Elizabeth isn't there. Now she realizes why she changed her mind just last night. "Elizabeth." 

Jason lowers his head. "I'm so sorry. I'd been thinking about her a lot the past week, then last night I realized my true feelings for her." Sonny and Carly are standing there in disbelief. Mike has a look on his face that says _I knew he would break her heart._ "I have to go, Courtney."

Courtney is crying, but nods. "Goodbye, Jason."

"Goodbye, Courtney." As he walks down the aisle towards the door, he rips his tie off, and then his jacket. He slings them over a pew in the back, then opens the doors to the vestibule and finds something that he didn't expect. It's Elizabeth, soaked to the bone, crying, and arguing with Max to let her in. 

"Please, Max. I have to talk to Jason."

"Sorry, Miss Webber, but you aren't on the guest list. I am on strict orders...." Max trails off as he sees Jason in the doorway.

"It's okay, Max. I'll take it from here," Jason tells him calmly. Max walks out of the vestibule and leaves them alone. Jason shuts the doors behind him so they have privacy. "You made it."

"I had to tell you something." Elizabeth says sniffling.

"I have something I have to tell you too."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I didn't get married. I couldn't get married." He walks closer to her.

"Oh? Why is that?" she says while holding back tears of happiness.

"I don't love Courtney anymore." Elizabeth breathes deeply, and smiles. Jason continues, "Last night, you asked me what I felt when I kissed you."

"Yeah, and you very rudely didn't answer me."

"I apologize for that, but I am telling you now what I felt."

"And what was that?"

"More than I had wanted to, but now, I'm glad I did."

"Why are you so glad that you felt something and it ruined you wedding day?"

"Because I would rather be with the woman that I'm in love with, than opposed to a woman that I just love. Courtney became a sister to me rather than a lover. I'm in love with you, Elizabeth, and I couldn't let you go." He lowers his face to hers and kisses her. This one was passionate and meaningful. It was heartfelt and full of love.

She brings her right hand up to his face and caresses his skin. He cradles her head with his right, puts his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her toward him, and they stand there, in a passionate embrace. Neither one wanting to let go. She finally breaks away from him. "I'm sorry. I needed to breathe."

"Yeah. Breathing's good."

They pause for a minute and just look at each other. "Maybe we should leave. It might get awkward here," Elizabeth says.

"Yeah. Let me get my coat. I'll be right back." He kisses her forehead and goes into the sanctuary, unsure of what he would find. Courtney has left, as well as Mike and her mother. Carly, Sonny, Zander, and Emily are all standing at the front of the room, talking about what might have happened. 

When they see Jason getting his coat and tie, Sonny runs over to him and then sees Elizabeth in the vestibule behind Jason. "Elizabeth? When did this happen?"

"Last night. I found out that there was something between us that hadn't died. It's still there, Sonny. That feeling that I had for her so long ago. It's still here."

"And you couldn't tell Courtney before now?"

"You and Carly were dead-set against me seeing Courtney before the wedding. No one knew that I wasn't going through with this, except Jake. I told Jake this morning."

"Not even Elizabeth?"

"No, I didn't tell her. She came to try and break up the wedding, and Max wouldn't let her in because she wasn't on the list. I saw her arguing with him when I walked out there. I'm leaving. With her. There's nothing you can do or say that can make me stay."

"Fine. As long as you're happy. I love my sister, but I want you to be with the one you love. Are you sure she loves you back?"

"Why else would she be here?"

"Good point." Sonny laughs with Jason at it and then says, "Now go."

"Thanks. Try to explain to Carly. She's probably not happy about this."

"She's okay, really. Not as devastated as I would have expected."

"That's good. Now, I've got to go."

"Okay, see you later."

Jason half jogs down the aisle towards Elizabeth and puts his coat around her wet shoulders. She thanks him and they leave the church. 

-------------------------------------

Jason and Elizabeth took his motorcycle to her studio. They figured that would be the only place to be totally private. Courtney, of course, isn't moved out of the penthouse yet, so they couldn't go there. They walk in and are both soaked because of the rain. Elizabeth walks over to a dresser where she keeps spare clothes in case of paint getting on her outfit. She pulls out an oversized t-shirt of hers for Jason, and some jeans and t-shirt for herself.

"Sorry, but I don't think that I'd have any pants that would fit you."

"That's okay. I didn't expect you to."

"You know what? There's a guy that owns the studio across the hall, and I've gotten to know him. Maybe I could ask him..."

"It's okay. And what would you ask him anyway? Wouldn't it be kind of weird?"

"Yeah, I guess it would." They both laugh and she goes over to another part of the room to change so we won't see her. He takes the shirt that she gave him and sets it on the couch. He unbuttons his white shirt and undoes his cummerbund. Elizabeth changed quickly and walks out before he can put his other shirt on. She gasps, "I'm sorry. I thought you were done."

"Don't worry about it." He slips the shirt over his head and down over his torso.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be a little disappointed that he put his shirt on. She walks over to him and stands a few feet from him. He looks down upon her delicate face and features. "I can't believe that I could put up with you being with a guy like Ric. I can't believe that I moved on from you. I still don't understand why I did it," Jason says with a sigh. He moves closer to her and they hug for a moment.

"If being apart for a while brought us together, I'm glad it happened. As you know, we weren't the best at sharing our true feelings," Elizabeth tells Jason. They break from each other's arms. Elizabeth just stares into Jason's deep, blue eyes. There's warmth and love in them, that no one else sees. Everyone says that he's had no emotions since his accident. Everyone thought they were cold, and hateful, but she knew otherwise. There was no other person on this earth like Jason Morgan, and she considered herself lucky to know him.

"I know. Isn't it awful how two people can feel the same thing, but neither of them have the courage to say anything about it?" Jason asks playfully.

Elizabeth catches on to his joke and plays along with him. "It sure is." Now seriously, she continues, "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about me so long ago?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus, most of the time, you were with Lucky. I thought that you loved him, so I didn't figure it would do any good."

"It didn't occur to me that you could ever feel the same about me. I thought that you always loved me like you loved Emily. I didn't think that it would do any good to tell you how I felt either. I now wish that I did."

"Me too." He leans down and kisses her. This wasn't unexpected like the last one that they shared in this same spot. Elizabeth saw this one coming and was happy about it. They can now be together, and she hopes it lasts.

Things start to progress to the next level between them, but they both pull back. "Jason," Elizabeth starts.

"Is something wrong?" He's a little worried. The look on her face doesn't show that a comforting comment was coming.


End file.
